Alexstrasza
The Dragonqueen Alexstrasza the Life-Binder, Aspect of the Red Dragonflight, is the guardian of all life in the world of Azeroth. She is hinted to be the leader and most powerful of the Aspects, as her domain, life, encompasses four to a certain degree. Biography Once the Titans felt satisfied with their creation upon Azeroth, they left to roam the cosmos in search of new worlds on which they would shape order from chaos, creating new life throughout a myriad of worlds. Before their departure from Azeroth however, the Titans empowered five dragons to become stewards of that world. Their purpose: to guard Azeroth as the Dragon Aspects, protecting the Titans' creation. Eonar, the titan patron of all life, gave a portion of her power to the Red leviathan Alexstrasza. Ever after, Alexstrasza would be known as the Life-Binder, working to safeguard all living creatures of Azeroth. Due to her supreme wisdom and limitless compassion for all living things, Alexstrasza was crowned the Dragonqueen and given dominion over her kind. Although probably the most powerful of the dragons, she is not the eldest, her once-consort Tyranastrasz being her elder by several hundreds if not thousands of years before the Titans gifted her. War of the Ancients Alexstrasza was one of the three dragon aspects that fought the demons of the Burning Legion during the War of the Ancients. It was also in that war that the black dragon Neltharion deceived his fellow Aspects, using the Dragon Soul (also now known as the Demon Soul) to steal a portion of their power. After the War of the Ancients ended, when Illidan, brother of Malfurion Stormrage, emptied three vials of water from the Well of Eternity over the river of Mount Hyjal, Alexstrasza decided to use the Well as a tool to heal the war-ravaged land by placing a magical acorn from G'Hanir, the Mother Tree, into the new Well of Hyjal. The tree that grew from this acorn was proclaimed the original World Tree of Azeroth, and is named Nordrassil. The Second War Ten thousand years later during the Second War, Nekros Skullcrusher, an orc of the Dragonmaw Clan, was given the Dragon Soul by his Warchief Zuluhed. Using the awesome power of this ancient artifact, Nekros and the Dragonmaw Orcs teleported to the Red dragonflight's lair and captured Alexstrasza and her eldest consort Tyranastrasz. The offspring of these two dragons were then used by the orcs as powerful war mounts. Alexstrasza had no choice but to succumb to this terrible slavery, lest her unborn clutches be slain at the hand of her cruel captor. As the aspect of life this caused Alexstrasza pain as it could no one else, and she cried for the deaths of her children and the deaths they caused. Following the Second War After the Second War ended, Alexstrasza became more valuable to the Horde than ever, as a consummation of Horde military power. Thus she was to be protected at all costs. However, Deathwing, ancient traitor to Alexstrasza and her most hated enemy, who had partly arranged for her continued subjugation during the Second War, arranged an elaborate plot to draw her into the open and steal her children in the hopes of generating his own progeny. His plan, however, unwittingly facilitated her escape. As the orcs began moving their captive dragons away from the fortress of Grim Batol in an attempt to safeguard their slaves from the reach of the Alliance, the caravan was attacked by Deathwing. During the battle that followed, Tyranastrasz was slain by the Black Wyrm, but the ancient Dragonqueen was set free to slay her evil captor Nekros, and to reclaim her children from the grip of the Horde. With the help of her former mate Korialstrasz, Alexstrasza then rejoined the remaining Aspects Nozdormu, Malygos, and Ysera. Together, with the help of the human mage Rhonin, the aspects destroyed the Demon Soul and drove Deathwing into hiding. Even today, it is not clear whether Neltharion still lives, or where he makes his brood, but the ravaged orc caravan still remains in the Wetlands swamps. Her fire-breathing children returned to their posts as protectors of all life, and worked to rebuild their devastated race. Alexstrasza's current whereabouts are unknown; however, Blizzard have announced she will play some part in the upcoming expansion, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, in the fight against the blue dragons in Northrend. Powers and abilities Among Alexstrasza's abilities, she can regrow forests and heal the land. She can animate the dead and resurrect. In Blackwing Lair, Vaelastrasz calls upon the power of Alexstrasza to aid the raid group in defeating his corrupted form. The raid is then given a buff called Essence of the Red, which essentially grants infinite mana, rage, and energy for 3 minutes. Personality For someone of her power, the Dragonqueen is surprisingly compassionate. While Ysera has always favored the dreaming races and the students of Cenarius, Alexstrasza and her flight are known for avoiding killing if at all possible (as they are the defenders of life). Alexstrasza loves all living creatures and protects them, and only those who menace the dragonflights or the world face her wrath. Also known as * The Life-Binder/Binder of Life * The Dragonqueen * She Who is Life * Queen Of Life Memorable quotes * "Life... hope... and what they bring with them..." * "Nekrosss... You had them ssslay my children! My children!" * "You will go through all I have gone through, Dark One." (in reference to Deathwing) * "Life is my Aspect, dark one, and I, like all mothers, know both the pain and wonders that entails! For the past several years, I have watched my children be raised as instruments of war, slaughted if they proved insufficent or too willful! I have lived knowing that so many died that I could do nothing for!" * "I shall let you experience firsthand all that I have suffered..." Speculation Thrall's encounter with Alexstrasza Thrall may have once encountered Alexstrasza, but the story of that event has never been told. Alexstrasza is easily the most powerful individual on Azeroth. She's a huge red dragon who could just as easily crush an army as cunningly manipulate its leaders to her own ends. She has a brilliant intellect and delights in toying with the lesser creatures who cross her path. The encounter, with Alexstrasza would have been related in the cancelled Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans. There is no mention of any draconic encounters in other narrations of Thrall's life. Relatives Tyranastrasz is described as her third consort, making Korialstrasz her fourth. It is not known who the first two are, but since Tyran was her Prime Consort during the War of the Ancients, it is likely that the previous two had died some time before. Ysera is described as Alexstrasza's sister, yet it is also established that Ysera has always been green and Alexstrasza has always been red. This implies that when the titans empowered the Aspects, it was possible for children of different colors to be born to the same parents, or that Alexstrasza and Ysera's mother was red, and father green, or the other way round and that Alexstrasza took more after her red parent and Ysera took more after her green parent. In World of Warcraft None of the Aspects are currently in-game. It is speculated that she has taken up residence in her old prison of Grim Batol, but there is no confirmation of this. * One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after Alexstrasza - see Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore. References External links * Blizzplanet Category:Dragons Category:Red Dragonflight Category:Lore Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Major Characters